


[VID] Graveyard Girlfriend

by livrelibre



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Cosplay, F/F, Fans, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: Not so much a vid of the books, but about the books and their reviewers and fans (or anti-fans - I don't know anybody's life and didn't watch their reviews) and cosplayers.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[VID] Graveyard Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



> Music: Graveyard Girlfriend by Kepi and the Copyrights/Groovie Ghoulies. Vid: 2:26. Festivids treat for thingswithwings.
> 
> Reviewers (Alastair Reviews It, Amrita by the Book, Books Rebound, Bookwitch Reviews, boston reads books, Death of the Author Reviews, iambookmadtube, Josie the Reading Witch, Libro.fm, Liene's Library, LifeGoofer, Meraki V. Writes, Nerd it This Way!, Piera Forde, Rue's Reading Corner, Sunflower Sutras, tammie tries to read, Thoughts on Tomes) 
> 
> Cosplayers (acefitzroymaplecourt, aceoofhearts, Amanda Kahl, aydenburd, Boter, cyprindae, Dark Heart Books, faustaesthetic, griddle-the-ninth, lindywitch, novasry, radley-writes) 
> 
> Book covers by Tommy Arnold
> 
> On [DW](https://livfic.dreamwidth.org/45572.html) and [Tumblr](https://livrelibre.tumblr.com/post/642513197959692288/source-book-reviews-and-cosplay-for-the-locked)

128 MB [download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/9n78z93h99xp6se/Graveyard_Girlfriend-final.mp4/file)

subtitles: click CC on streaming or [download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ponyu68ek6pgjyq/Graveyard_Girlfriend-final.srt/file)


End file.
